The Daughter of the Devil
by Lizaloves
Summary: W.I.T.C.H. goes to Hogwarts! But what would happen if one of the guardians is Voldermorts daughter? Mysteries will be revealed. Sacrifices will be made. What will be the Devil's next move? Who can you trust? And who will stab you in the back? Read and find out what would happen if the prophecy has got a second part! Who will you trust? And who are these winged creatures? WillxHarry


**The Daughter of the Devil.**

**A/N: By my story Sirius is still alive. And everybody is in their sixth year.**

**I had the idea of making this story by: PhantomofDeath99**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H or HP**

**PROLOGUE –How everything starts…-**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Heatherfield. Irma looked out of the window when she felt a nice little breeze...

She closed the window and turned around and picked up her bathrobe. She almost left the room when she heard a knock on her window. Automatically she turned around to see who it was.

_'A bird? No it's an owl!_' She thought.

She went over to the window to see him better, she opened the window again and let the owl in.

Now she looked at him closer, he had a letter on his paw that was fastened with a bow. She made it loose and started reading:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lair,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_If you would like I can send our colleague who works on the grounds of Hogwarts. If you need him than you only need to say: legalo Hagrid._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster_

She saw that there was another page of paper in the envelope with a list of everything she needed for Hogwarts.

She felt silent for a moment and then she shouted: "CHRISTOPFER!"

"What?!" He asked.

"THIS!" She pointed to the letter. "It's NOT funny!" And she threw the letter to his head.

Christopher picked the letter up from the ground and looked good at it.

"This is not mine work." He said surprised. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was speaking the truth.

"You are trying to make a fool out of me isn't it sis?" He cried. "MOM, IRMA IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!" A dark smile crossed his face. "You're going to get into trouble." And he ran out of the room.

_'But... If he didn't wrote it... Who did_?' She picked the letter up again and read: "Albus Dumbledore... Who the hack is that!?"

She used telepathy to talk with the other guardians.

_Tara are you there?_

_We all are_. Cornilia Said.

_Hey guys today the weirdest thing just happens to me!_ Hay Lin said excited.

_Let me guess, you guys got a letter from a magic school that is named Hogwarts._ Will said.

_YES! Me too!_ Tarannee said excited.

_So it is real?_ Irma asked unbelieving.

_Grandma said it is._ Hay Lin said. _If you guys go, I will too!_

_Then I'm going with you_! Will said determent.

_Wow, stop it! There is no such thing as a magic school!_ Cornelia said.

_Why not? We are here too._ Tarannee brought in.

_So it's settled! We are all going to England!_ Irma said.

_To Diagon Alley… _Cornelia sighed.

* * *

**~In England~**

Somewhere in England is a house on Grimmauldplace number 12. A boy named Harry Potter is staying there with his friends all summer and have the best time of their life's until their school starts again...

"Aah I'm getting crazy here!" Harry yelled.

"I know what you mean; the walls are closing me in!" Said Fred overreacted.

"Really funny you guys. After 2 weeks school starts again. So chill, we _will_survive another 2 weeks." Hermione said annoyed.

Everybody sight. Another 2 weeks. In this house with the stupid portrait of Sirius mother. Who every hour of the day screams: "DIRTY MUDBLOOD'S IN MY HOUSE! GO AWAY BLOOD TRAITORS!

2 weeks with the beloved house elf: Kreacher. Who really loves this place and just like the portrait always nags!

And then there is the thing that whatever you do you may not _leave_ the house!

Because everybody now knows that Voldermort is once again a live.

After Harry and his friends last year infiltrated the Ministry and had there a "little fight" with death eaters and Voldermort, everybody in the wizard world is scared to death. Shops are closed, and no one may leave their houses because everybody is scared that they will get attacked or worse killed.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads, to see who it was. When they saw that it was Ginny, they all relaxed once more.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked. "Read this." She said without waiting for an answer she threw the newspaper on the bed and pointed to it.

Hermione walked to the bed and picked it up. She began to read: "Okay... Dumbledore was right!...Blabla... Dementors are on the side of

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... You-Know-Who nowhere to be found... Would the prophecy be right...Blabla... Protect your children... "

She stopped "It's nothing new Ginny. Every day there is the same thing in the news." Hermione sighed.

"I know that's just it! It's like Voldermort is hiding or something! Nothing new happens." Ginny said.

"What if he's planning an attack, when no one expects it?" Harry said.

Everybody was silent for a while. Until Ron smashed the door open.

"I have new news!" He cried.

"What's it?" Fred asked excited.

"I overheard Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and mom and dad! They were having a meeting! They were talking about 5 new girls who will come to Hogwarts!" Ron said excited.

"So?" Ginny said. It was completely normal. Every year new students come and go... "That's not _new news_. It happens every year you know."

"These 5 girls are coming from America!" He said excited, totally ignoring his sister. "_America__!_ We never get students from America! And they will be in the same year as us Harry! They will skip 5 years!"

Everyone fell silent. This was new news. "Well that is kind of strange. We never had American students. And they are in their sixth year you said?" Hermione said.

"Aha."

"Weird what would make them so special? Certainly in a time like this..." Harry said.

Before they knew it, there was a loud: "**BOEM!" **And the whole chamber moved up and down. Everyone was holding his or her chair to not fall down. And they all looked to the person in front of them. Ginny was the first one who reacted to the newcomer.

"George! You know that mom says you can't Apparate in the house!" Ginny said angry, when George suddenly appeared in the room. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry" he grinds, not sounding sorry at all. "And about mom, she want's everybody downstairs. We are going to _Diagon Alley_!" George said excited.

"Finally!" Harry sighed.

"Out of this musty place!" Fred sighed.

All the 6 children ran down the stairs. Picked up their jackets, and stood ready in the hall way. Then they saw Miss and Mister Weasly picking their jackets up and opening there door to freedom.

Just when Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to fallow Mister Weasly Sirius stopped them.

"Harry can I speak you for an moment."

"Yeah, when I'm back we will talk."

"Harry, I need to speak you _now_."

"Er,.. But we were going to Diagon Alley and… "

"-This is very important Harry, Lupin will bring you after this."

"Okey, than." he sighed. So close I was almost out of this place… So close!

"Can we come too?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if we don't tell you, Harry probably would." He sighed. "Well c'mon in, let's get it over with."

They went to the dining room and sat down next to Lupin and Tonks. Sirius closed the door carefully and looked to his left and his right. Like he thought that someone was spying on them. He picked a chair and settled down on it.

"So…" Tonks said.

"Finally the whole wizard world knows about Voldermort..." Lupin said. Ron shuddered.

"Right, now everybody is scared and there can be an attack any moment now." Sirius brought in.

"Yes, we now that." Harry said restless.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that there will be 5 other girls from America who will join you and your classmates in the sixth grade." Tonks said.

They tried to look like they heard this story for the first time. They all did their best to look shocked. Except Hermione who understood that no one believed them.

"Okay so, you guys new that too." Lupin said cranky because they also knew that.

"Do you guys also know that Voldermort has got a daughter?" Tonks said.

Now they looked shocked. One by one there jaws dropped and their eyes where turning big in unbelief.

"Finally something you guys didn't know.'' Sirius said with a grin.

"HE HAS GOT A DAUGHTER!'' Harry yelled, while the others were frozen because of the big shock.

"-Only the Order of the Phoenix and Cornelius Fuge knows about this." Tonks added.

Ron was the second one who reacted.

"So, Volder-junior." Ron said casually.

"It's a girl." Hermione said irritated.

"Yes" said Lupin.

"But what do these American girls have to do with this story?" Harry asked afraid for the answer of his own question.

"We think one of the 5 American girls is his daughter. All the 5 girls will come to Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix will try to keep an eye on them and you 3 need to be as far away of them as possible." Lupin looked to Harry. _Why is he looking at me? _Harry thought. "One is his daughter and the rest will probably be the next generation of deatheaters." He said calmly.

"Why the hell are they going to Hogwarts? What if they will kill everybody in the Castle? Dumbledore would never say yes to this!" Harry said.

"You know Dumbledore Harry. He likes to give everybody a chance." Tonks said when Harry looked at her like she lost her mind. "It's also that Dumbledore thinks that those 5 girls are the one in danger."

"Danger? For what? The only thing they need to be afraid of is that they are going to Azkaban! And you might didn't know this but Azkaban is not so extremely watched anymore since the Dementors are on the sight of You-Know-Who. They are the ones who are _safe_! On who's sight is Dumbledore?!" Ron jumped up of rage.

"Dumbledore things those 5 are in danger. And that they don't know that one of them is the heir of Voldermort. He thinks that it can be that Voldermort didn't know he had a daughter." Sirius continues. "Voldermort never knew what true love is all about. Dumbledore thinks that he left his wife while she was pregnant and that he now knows that he has got a daughter. He probably wants his daughter, so she can learn how she must lead the Death Eaters, in the future if anything happens to him." Sirius said.

"Wait? Who the hell is so crazy to fall in love with a monster like him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah right! Dumbledore is old and has lost his mind okay! I don't believe that the daughter of a murder can be in danger! And I'm not going to protect her or anything!" Lupin said angry, ignoring Ron.

Normally Harry would go mad at an insult at Proffesor Dumbledor. But for the first time in his life he was shocked that Dumbledor would make a choice as stupid as this.

"It's the daughter of a murder Sirius. We all walk in danger know! The danger has finally reached the walls of Hogwarts!" Now Tonks began to yell.

"Owh, come on, my whole family is on Voldermorts sight! My whole family is in Slytherin, but I'm not! Could you guys think for a moment that she might be a Gryffindor either? "Sirius brought in.

"-STOP WITH SAYING THAT CURSED NAME!"

"You're a totally different story Sirius!' Lupin said angry.

"-Does anyone know how these girls look like?" Hermione under brook their fight.

"We don't know." Tonks said slow.

"Do we know in which House they are in? If one of them is a Slytherin than we know who the heir is." Ron said.

"That's actually really smart Ron." Hermione voice sounded surprised.

"Why always so surprised?" he sighed.

"Yeah, we don't know that either…" Sirius said.

"We realise it's not much to go on…" Lupin said shamefully.

"That's nothing to go on."

"That's why you guys need to find out which one of these 5 girls is his daughter." Lupin said.

"But you said we needed to take a distance." Harry said.

"Yes, but we also need to know who the heir is. So you guys need to find it out and also need to stay away from them as far as possible. These 5 little girls also may not know that they are being watched. And no one may know that one of those girls is the heir. So try to keep it a secret." Sirius said.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the beginning of my story… I hope you like it and please review. Then I can know of this is going to be a good story or not. **

**Than I will try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
